The Various Females, the Mary Sue
by Lurk
Summary: Redoing the summary here. This fic is now a glimpse of the many sorts of Mary Sues that exist in the Potter fandom.
1. The First Sue

REAL A/N: Hmmm, due to a random idea, this fic is slightly changing. It is now a sort of preview of the various Mary Sues that exits.

Thus I present our first Sue.

Our beloved Mary Sue is not only a BadSpelling!Mary Sue, she is also an InstantLove!Mary Sue. ...Also an Airhead!Mary Sue, now that I think about it.

-------------

A/N: Lyke, OMG! I'm sooo writing this fic, and I luv it! W00!

**Chappie 1: the Main Charcter**

Esmerelda Flower Starshine was waiting impatiently.

_Were are thos stupid Wesleys!?_ She thought angrily.

She had been waiting nearly 1 hour for the Wesleys to arrive.

All of a sudden, there were CRACKS all around her. She was surrounded by gorgeous redheaded men! Esmerelda shivered as they looked at here. 2 of them looked just the same. Those 2 looked at her, then at each other, than back at her.

"Hello there pretty lady. I'm Fred,"

"And I'm george, sexy thang."

Esmerelda giggled. "I'm Esmerelda, but you can call me Exxie!" She flipped her bright blue hair with long purple streaks (A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ::Gasp:: ooooooooooooooooooooo pretty!) back over her soulder, and beatted her long eyelashes. Her bright twinkling amythist eyes twinkled.

"Exxie!" a new one burst in, this one wit looooong sexy red hair, and an earring in his ear. "That's a beautifully gorgeous name. I'm William, but you can call me Bill."

"Oh, it's a pleasur to meat you Bill!" Exxie fluttered her lashes again. (A/N: Lets hope she don't' poke a eye out!) Bill imidiatly picked up all her stuff. Coem on," he said, "Let's get you back to the Borrow. You can stay in my room you know." He grinned sexily at her.

"Oiy, Bill. She's staying in"

"OUR room."

Exxie giggled. "Oh you sillies" she said, "I'm gonna stay with a girl! But I'm sooooo flattered, thank you sooo much for the invitations." She lowered her voice "ad who knows? Maybe I'll take yuo up on that offer."

CHAP END!

A/N: so common guys! Review, lemme know what you think! No flames tho! If u're mean too me, I'll CRY!

::Starts sabbing::

OMG! Stop being mean to me!

KK, I need 5 reviews before I update the next chappe!


	2. The Second Sue

Allisandra was scared. Her father was getting more violent with every shot of Firewhiskey he consumed. She had locked her bedroom door, but knew it was no use. Already she could hear crashes and bangs from downstairs where her father was undoubtedly destroying the kitchen. She trembled violently and wrapped her arms around herself, praying that her father would remain downstairs.

Unfortunately, it was not to be. The stairs rattled as heavy footfall after heavy footfall fell upon them. Allisandra whimpered as her door banged open, broken off the hinges due to her fathers force.

She could smell the whiskey on his breath as he neared. She closed her eyes, waiting for the first blow to land.

Oh, she thought, how I wish Harry Potter were here! He'd save me! He'd save anyone who was in danger! Oh, I wish I was with Harry Potter!

Suddenly, Allisandra began glowing. Her father paused in his advance, and with a sharp pop, she was gone.

Harry Potter was tired. He'd written two papers, had a three hour Quidditch practice, and just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately for him, his body disagreed. For nearly an hour he had been tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable on his four-poster bed. In the end, he just gave up, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

Huh, he thought, that's odd. Since when does the ceiling glow blue?

With a sharp pop, a girl landed right on top of him.

Harry could scarcely breathe, as the wind had been completely knocked out of him. Who on earth WAS this girl? He looked down at her head, at her raven-black cascading hair. Whoever she was, she was nicely shaped, curved in all the right places. Harry gently pushed her long hair back, and lifted her chin. Teary blue eyes met started green.

Harry stared at her. She's gorgeous….

END

A/N: Thought I'd try for a more 'realistic' starting Sue. I have a feeling I'm going to be doing Flowery!Sue next. Bwahaha!


	3. MalfoyTwin Sue

A/N: And now for something really rancid, the MalfoyTwin!Sue!

Dracina Malfoy was one of the most prettiest and smartest girls at Durmstrang, and she knew it. She aced all her OWLs AND her NEWTs in her second year. By third year, she was the Queen of the school, hexing the seventh years to make them do her bidding.

But then, in her fifth year, the most horrible thing happened. Her father told her she had to transfer to Hogwarts.

Why?! She cried. Why do I have to go to old Hogwarts! I love it at Durmstrang!

Shut up, her father had said, you're going. We need an inside girl to help take down the Golden Boy. Make sure you are sorted into Gryfindor.

Dracina had glared at him, but to no avail. She was off to Hogwarts.

Platform 9 and 4/3 was crowed. Dracina could barely move among the rabble that infused the place. She grimaced as filthy mud-erm, muggle borns, I have to LIKE them she reminded herself, brushed past her silk robes.

She floated her trunk into one of the last compartments, and nearly knocked down a boy.

Oh! She cried, I'm so sorry about that!

Yick, she thought, being nice to people. How disgusting.

That's alright, the boy said. He stood up and looked at her. His emerald eyes stared into her cold icy eyes.

Wow, she thought, he's really cute. Let's hope he's a pure blood.

Then she noticed his scar.

Oh no! I'm falling for the enemy!


	4. TextBlockOfDoom Sue

A/N: The TEXT-BLOCK-OF-DOOM!SUE (…which, I guess isn't really a category for a Sue, but a category of formatting. … We can pretend though, right? Please?)

::pantpant:: Man, these are really hard to write. I just want to keep going back and deleting everything, before cutting off my hands because they feel unclean. Bah. ::Grin:: Sorry this one is so short, but I couldn't even bring myself to write it any longer. Next chapter should be longer though, the FloweryDescriptions!Sue.

* * *

Jennette was shocked to find out that she was a witch, but she was over that now. Now she was boarding the train to Hogwarts, and she coulden't be happier. Owls squawked all around her, not used to being jostled early in the morning. Cats twined around her legs, making her trip all over herself. It took forever for her to get her trunk onto the train, but with some unexpected help from a nice boy, she made it. "Thank you very much!" she exclaimed. "Who are you?" "Sirius Black, at your service" the dashing young boy, no, young man said, flipping his black hair back. "And you?" "Jennette Ecoly" she replied, blushing. She nervously twisted a piece of her pitch-black curly hair around her finger. She glanced up, color changing eyes meeting stoic blue ones. "Is this your first year?" "No" Sirius replied, "It's my fifth. I'm assuming it's your first?" "Yes," she giggled, "even though I'm 16 already." Sirius nearly stumbled back. "A first year? 16 years old? You must be joking!" Jennette giggled. "I am" she giggled, "I WOULD have been 11, except for an accident with a time-turner. So, 16, but in the first year." "Facinating" Sirius replied, "come and sit with me. I'd like to hear more." 


End file.
